


Borderland's Reimaged

by Writing_is_hard33



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:30:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_is_hard33/pseuds/Writing_is_hard33
Summary: My Brother has told you the tale of Handsome Jack the Hero turned Villain whose greed and thirst for power killed his daughter, destroyed his company and legacy. Did you know that there is another Universe similar to that one...Strange I know...Here Jack is still the well-meaning psychotic murderer bent on saving Pandora but he has a partner...one who many said served as both his moral compass and deadly blade.





	1. Chapter 1

My Brother has told you the tale of Handsome Jack the Hero turned Villain whose greed and thirst for power killed his daughter, destroyed his company and legacy. Did you know that there is another Universe similar to that one...Strange I know...Here Jack is still the well-meaning psychotic murderer bent on saving Pandora but he has a partner...one who many said served as both his moral compass and deadly blade.    

 

We begin our tale in the swamps of Pandora….

 

Diane searches through the muck of the swamp, its warmth slipping between her fingers, a sharp contrast to the chill of the early morning. The rancid stink reminding her of her step-brothers who she can still hear laughing in her ears. As Their mother, her step-mother told her to go find something worth selling or she wouldn’t eat. Shaking the mud off her hand, she looks up at the sun trying to guess how much time had passed since breakfast, her stomach rumbling.Wiping her hands on her pants she thinks back to why exactly she was even out there. Living in the Bayou of Pandora was much too different from the way she and her father had lived in the bustling city, why her dad went and fell in love with such a horrible woman and decided to upheave their whole life was beyond her understanding... 

 

When she would ask him why the answers were always the same, “Love makes you do the craziest things, Dia.” Then he kisses her head and goes fishing or some boring dad thing.With a sigh, she wanders deeper into the swamp coming onto a clearing she see’s another shack seating on a hill. Even from her spot below the hill she can hear what sounds like fighting coming from inside, remembering her father’s warning about their more sensitive neighbors, she moves back towards her home hoping to sneak whatever food would be left for her.

 

Suddenly the door to the shack slams opens to show a Granny in a blue muumuu and apron towering over a boy around her age wearing a raggedy blue shirt and tan shorts holding him by his collar she tosses him out like a sack of junk shouting, “You better not show your face around here ‘til you got something useful! Goddamn brat!” She slams the door as he sits up. 

 

Silence fills the swamp as Diane watches him stand up and wipe his face. Should she go over and help? She had to find some stuff to sell though...So did he! Taking a few steps forwards she tries to catch his attention. After waving her arms like a maniac, he finally turns towards her the sadness in his eyes the first the thing she notices the second, 

 

“Holy shit! Your eyes are so cool!” She blurts out it was the first time she’s seen, in person, someone with heterochromia reading about it in her father’s books was one thing but to see it was something else.

 

“Uh...Thanks.” He whispers jumping off the porch into the mud with her.Daine noticed he kept a good bit of distance between them,  “What are you doing out here?” His voice stronger as he walked closer. 

 

“Same as you, I guess….my stepmom won’t let me eat till I find some stuff to sell.” She explains watching as understanding dawned on his face.

 

“Yeah...Guess it’s the same then.” He answers offhandedly not meeting her eyes as he stuffs his hands in his pockets. Leaning closer she noticed the bruising on his face and arms. Maybe it wasn’t the same…

 

“Do you wanna look together…. we should find more stuff that way.” He squints at her offer taking a step back. “I promise not to take your stuff or beat you up then take your stuff.”

 

“You couldn’t beat me up.” He states standing tall like it would make a difference. She scoffs, seeing his face fully in the sunlight she could see the bruise take form around his eye and cheek. She felt a twinge in her gut, he didn’t need any more bruises, even if she could give him some. 

 

“I could but I won’t. Come on, let’s look over there I think a dump truck from the City came by yesterday.” She says walking towards the east of the swamp. “What’s your name, by the way?” 

 

“Jack…” He answers she could hear his footsteps sclorping behind her. She felt warmth growing in her gut he was following her that was a good thing right. 

 

“Jack, huh, My name’s Diane, you can call me Dia.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Dia.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Jackie.”        

“No, It’s Jack. Hey, Wait Up!”

* * *

 

Thus began a beautiful friendship, every morning her stepmother would send her out and she would meet up with Jack, they would search and fight in the swamp. Evidently, they (mostly Diane) decided it would be smarter to make a stockpile of things they wouldn’t sell and after hunting and selling they would spend the rest of the day hanging out. Jack working on bots and weaponry using stray parts or practicing his shot with a gun they found in a stray loot box. Diane spent her time practicing martial arts or reading about traveling through Pandora and Elpis. Diane knew Jack’s grandma was a bitch that never seemed happy with anything Jack did….so she made it a point to always make him laugh...It helped that he had a very nice smile. 

 

On Diane’s 16th birthday Jack gave her a Katana he “found while scavenging alone” Diane knew that he must have traded something major to have gotten such a beautiful sword….so on Jack’s 17th Birthday Diane gave him a drone building kit she “found while scavenging alone” laughing at his excitement as he began building. 

 

So, our story begins a year later on the rooftop of Diane’s house late in the evening. 

 

Laying on the roof wasn’t one of Diane's favorite things to the do; the roof was slanted and bumpy and her sword was digging into her back. But Jack just loved laying up there and watching Elpis just float on by. They would talk sometimes about the future or what they wished they could do but most of time they just watch the stars. This night Jack must have gotten into it with his Granny and without a word just climbed onto her roof and without a word she followed. That was a good hour ago and now her butt was sore.

 

“You wanna talk now, Jackie?” She asks keeping her eyes on the stars. Knowing that he want to fill the silence soon enough.

 

“She’s trying to trap me here!” He admits into the night. “She won’t let me go to the Highlands…”

 

“The Hyperion internship ….I thought you had to be eighteen to apply….” She goes silent as she realizes that it was only a few months till he turned eighteen. She wanted to be happy for him, Really! She did! This was a chance for him to do what he dreamed of; to get off this rock and make a difference in the world but….she’d still be here. 

 

“I get a car she destroys it. I hire a caravan to come get me she siccs the bandits on it. She’s doing everything she can to ruin my chance to get the hell out of here.” Sighing heavily he lays back. “Thank God, she hasn’t found my stash.”

 

As silence falls, Jack wonders why she wasn’t offering some harebrained, overly positive, scheme to get out looking towards her he see’s tears flowing down her face. Her halo of black curls bobbing as she wipes her cheeks. Her dark brown eyes, glistening with tears as she looks at him. 

 

“I know you’ll get out, Jackie.” Her voice heavy with tears, Jack froze . “I-I...”She stutters as a sob takes her breath. 

 

“Hey, hey! Why are you crying?!” 

 

“Cause you’re gonna work for Hyperion and make them better and become the CEO and I’m gonna be stuck in this stinking Swamp!” She shouts turning her face away she whispers. “I won’t even be able to see you off.”

 

“You didn’t think I was gonna leave you….did you?” Silence falls as she wipes her face avoiding his eyes.

 

“It’s harder to travel with two people and I’m still learning how to work my sword and I don’t have nearly as much money saved...It makes sense for you to leave and me to stay.” Her voice lowering to a near whisper. Jack watches as his only friend silently wipes her tears away he didn’t think she of all people would need assurance that they would always be together.  

Quietly he sighs, “What would I do if you weren’t with me.” As his words fill the void, he feels his embarrassment heating his face as his words seem to repeat in his head. “I mean-What- Not like that but-”

 

Her laughter cuts him off, “Shut up.” She chortles throwing her arms around his neck “Thanks, Jackie” She whispers into his hair causing a shiver to go down his spine at her breath. It felt strangely nice... 

 

“No problem, Dia.” He answers, wrapping his arms around her. A good minute passes where he just feels her breathing in his hair. The smell of water lilies mixed with his sweat not completely disgusting. Finally, they let go silence falling again as they sit beside each other. Jack struggling to hide his excitement and Diane wondering what their next step should be.   

 

“Well, I should go-”  Jackie began the awkward tension getting to him.

 

“Yeah, Okay.”  Diane agrees offhandedly, fiddling with her belt.

 

“Granny might come looking for me and we don’t want that.” He continues staring at her profile in the moonlight he began to slide down. As he hits the ground, Diane calls out, “Jackie!”

 

“What?!” He answers, turning to see her looking down at him. 

 

“Be ready by morning!” 

 

“For what?!”

 

“I’ve got the perfect fool proof plan to get us out of here!” She smiles her white teeth cutting across her face.

 

“Already!?”  

 

“Of course! Be ready by sunrise!” She explains as her idea begins to take solidify in her mind. She needs to tell her father and get some last minutes things but yeah tomorrow they’d be on the road to Hyperion.

 

“Hahaha! You’re really something, Dia!” He shouts up at her, his smile wide and glistening in the moonlight. 

 

She thought back to all their previous rooftop meetings, the way he talked about Hyperion and the things he’d do to help clean up the swamp or stop bandits. All his talk of what they could do...of what they would do.The fire built under her feet that helped her get up in the morning she chuckles and shouts back, “That’s you, Jackie!”

 

She watches as he runs into the forest disappearing into the night. Sliding down she jumps to the ground running into her shack. To see her Father sitting in the kitchen  reading, the bulb swaying as she opens the door.

 

“Good Night, I take it?” He asks as she walks closer taking a seat next to him.

 

“Yeah...Jackie was feeling pretty down.” She notices he was rereading some story were the main character falls for some charming bastard and foolishly follows him till they find out his true intentions than they have to kill them. “Why are you always reading such depressing books.” She asks laying her head on her arms to stare at her Father who so many say she’s just like. She just can’t see it….There was the obvious ones; both are dark skinned and her hair was definitely from his side but she was only like five feet, on a good day, while he towered at about seven. She’s rod thin while he’s a solid block of muscle, He’s as calm as a frozen lake while she didn’t mind poping someone in the mouth for the wrong look…. she did get her twisted humour from him and as she watched him read she realises love of reading too. 

 

Hm, Guess they were more alike than she thought. 

 

“Reading tragic or as you put it depressing tales can help you get through some rough times, sweetie. Seeing how the Hero fights through it and how he fails can help you find the right path.” He answers his voice rumbling like quiet thunder.

“Hmm,” She answers listening for her stepmother who should be in the side room. She didn’t need her coming in with her unsolicited two cents, turning back toward her father she takes a breath. “I’m leaving tomorrow...with Jackie…” Pausing she waits for a reaction staring she watches as he turns the pages the small book almosting shrinking as she watches. He didn’t even look up. “He wants to go work for Hyperion and I’m gonna go with him-”

 

“Doing what?” He asks. Diane turns to see the same calm expression on his face as he turns another page. She hadn’t thought that far…

 

“I-I’ll help him get materials and...and I know a few things about Bots and-”

 

“You’re smart Dia but not that smart.” He interjects turning the page again. Diane felt her heart climb in her throat her father had always encouraged her to get dirty and do what she thought was right. He was always in her corner cheering her on. So why now when she and Jackie had a chance to get out he was trying to stop them!? She feels a twitch in her hand and a tic starting in her neck as her sight slowly grows red. She loves her dad  with all her heart she would kill to protect him….but in this moment... 

 

“You’re smarter,” Dia froze, Her eyes clearing as his words take root, “don't get me wrong that Jack boy is smart, has some great potential. But so do you...you can read and understand some manuscripts I wouldn’t even touch. You can talk down bandits or Give’em taste of their own money.” Diane turns towards her father to see his eyes shimmering with unshed tears. She’s hit with the memory of  the last time she saw him cry... “And when I see you with that sword...I see the brilliant, dangerous woman your mother dreamed you’d become.” Diane watches as her father wipe his eyes as he  heads to the fridge pulling out a bag that seems familiar.

 

“Dad?” She whispers her throat raw like she had been screaming. 

 

With a smile he hands it her, “Your mother loved to travel....before we had you and settled in the city we went damn near everywhere. Her journals in there; she kept track of everything we did her dagger’s are there, too….Along with 10,000 dollars-”

 

“Dad!” She exclaims the thought of 10,000 dollars just sitting above their fridge for any bandit or any of her brothers to grab making her stomach knot. Her dad had saved 10,000 for her.

 

“I promised her,” Taken Diana's hand he kneels next to her wiping her silent tears as they fell. “When it was your turn to head out and make your mark. I would support you.”  

 

Silently he pulls out the journal and from it, pulls out a worn photo of them. She see’s her father with less gray hair and the biggest smile she had ever seen him wear standing in a brightly pink colored suit. With a breath, she turned her gaze to the phantom of the woman who was her Mother. She had a big bright smile that made her eyes all but disappeared like she was eager to see what the world had in store for her and her hair were in locs, a style Diane had thought about but wasn’t sure she could pull off. If she looked close enough she could just make out the hilt of a sword over her shoulder. In her arms was a bundle she assumed was herself topped with a small white beanie. She had scars along her arms, her smile was crooked and her nose was wide but…

 

“She was Beautiful….Really Beautiful.” She gasps holding in her sobs trying to throw her arms around his shoulders. 

 

“You look just like her.” He whispers into her hair as he rocked her.

 

"You look great in pink, Too." She adds laying her head on his shoulder to look again at the picture. 

 

"Hey! I was one of the best dressed at the firm." He exclaims looking down as well.  

 

“Thanks, Dad. I’ll make you proud…” She promises as she folds the photo closed.

 

“I know you will. You’re my little Diamond.” He laughs as she groans into his chest. 

 

Laughing they rises from the floor Diane grabbing her mother’s bag she kisses her father goodnight and heads to her room. Walking to her room she see’s her stepmother crying in the hall. Not wanting to incur her wrath she tries to slip past which is hard since it’s such a small hall as Diane drew closer she looked up with a gasp straightening her outfit she greets,“I heard you're leaving.”

 

“Yeah...I am.” Diane takes note of her face, blotchy and red. And the fact that she was looking at everything but her eyes. 

 

“I know we aren’t really close,” She began wringing her apron, “and you might even hate me-” 

 

“I don’t hate you…” Diane interjects finally catching her hazel eyes. “You made my dad happy I don’t know how but....that was enough.” A small smile crossed her face before she began again.

 

“I just wanted you to know I never had to raise a girl. My boys had their uncles and daddy they pretty much raised themselves so I just did what I knew….” 

 

“Thanks...I guess.” Before Diane can move to slide past her she’s pulled into a bear hug that smelled strikingly similar to an actually bear. After the awkward hug and cry, Diane heads to her room eager to pack and wipe the smells of the day away. Sitting in her bed she looks at her bag by the door packed with essentials a buzz begins under her skin. reminding her of the time Jackie stole some of Granny’s high-class Ganja and they smoked it on the roof. The night they had shared their fears (His begin stuck in this swamp for the rest of his life and her’s never seeing what was past Pandora.) The way Jackie talked about Hyperion as if it was some magic cure to save Pandora from itself.  She knew if Jackie got up there and got a chance to do something they would see just how amazing he was.As she lays in her bed staring out the window watching the clouds float past she promises herself that she would do whatever was necessary to make it happen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter!!! Ahh, That felt good. This idea been bouncing in my head for a while what if Jack had a friend who was always in his corner? What if they fell in love but were too afraid to risk ruining their friendship? What would it take to make them turn on each other? I really hope you enjoyed this taste! Please leave a comment and I'll be back soon with another.


	2. The Journey Begins

You’ve come back!  I hoped you would….you’d be surprised how few guest I get….anyway last time we met I told you about Diane, Jack's best friend and confidant. We learned that Jack was a light of hope in Diane’s Life and that she was his. Diane learned her mother was a proud adventurer and promised to make her father proud even though he tried to stand in the way of Her and Jack’s dream. It is said the way to hell is paved with good intentions...

Our story begins early the next morning...

 

Diane wakes up to her step-brothers fighting over the bathrooms. As she wipes the sleep from her eyes she see’s her bag by the door the thrill of the pervious night coming back in a sudden wave. She slips out the door and past the boys sneaking into the bathroom she washes up and dresses. Sneaking past them gain she grabs her bag and  kisses her father goodbye and waves to her stepmother rushing to Jack’s. As she gets closer she can hear shouting and what sounded like a revving engine. As she enters the clearing she saw Jack dressed In his skag jacket and jeans, his pack on his back and gun raised…as she gets closer she can see tears streaming down his face, his gun raised. His Gran stood before him carrying a massive chainsaw her taunts louder then the engine as she waves it. As Diane rushes forward the sounds begin to fade as blood begins to pound in her ears reaching Jacks side she she pulls out her sword focusing on Her. 

 

“Of course, it’s this uppity bitch! Putting those ideas in your head that you're something more then some bastard child of two fools. You think you’re going go out there and they gonna let you waltz in! Your trash!” Diane flinches at her harsh words, she knew Gran was a bitch but seeing it first hand was something else entirely. “Worse than dogshit! I don’t know why your mother didn’t just throw you out with the rest of the trash!” Diane heard Jack’s muffled whimpers, his gun wavering as her tirade goes on. Diane wants so badly to slit her throat she can see it glide across her blood spraying into the air as she chokes but...If she kills her now she’d never get a chance to choke on her words.

 

As that thought crossed her mind Gran takes a step forward chainsaw at the ready. Raising her sword Diane growls, “Not another step,Bitch.”

 

“What are you gonna do, Huh?! Can’t even fight your own battles now, Boy!?”

 

“Shut up!” Diane shouted her voice sounding unfamiliar to her ears pushing her sword into her neck drawing blood. The sight calming the rush. “Jackie is the smartest and kindest person I know. He's always ready to help and he’s better than this dump! He’s better than you’ll ever be.” She took a step forward making Gran go back. “We know that when we go out there it won’t be easy...But nothing worth it’s eridium is!” Diane pauses feeling his hand settle on her shoulder the rush slowly fading leaving in it’s wake a resolved calm. “But that’s why we have each other...I’m gonna make sure that Jackie’s dreams come true and that you have to watch from your shack in the mud.” 

 

Diane lowers her sword as Gran steps back again. Silently they stare each other down Diane knew if it came to it the chance of beating her were slim, she was fast but not chainsaw fast. And Jackie had okay aim but not when he was stressed. The tension seemed to rise breaking as Jack fires into the air. Drawing Diane’s eyes she watches him lower the gun no longer crying as he aims at his Gran. 

 

“We’re leaving.” He states aiming again at Gran. His voice wavering even as his arms stayed steady. “I’m never coming back, Gran”

 

“You’d think I’d want you back, Brat!?” 

 

“No... but you should know.” He answers slowly he holstering his gun to his leg. Grabbing Diane’s arm he pulls her back, “Let’s go.”

 

Diane walks backwards till Gran goes back into the shed shouting curses as she closed the door. Turning around she looks into Jackie’s face, he had bags under his eyes and a bruising on his cheek and neck. She should have came sooner…

 

They sit on the town edge with their packs and weapons watching as a pack of skags ran from an enraged bullymong.The silence heavy as they mulled over what  just happened. 

 

“Jackie-”

 

“Dia-”

 

“You first!” They shout at each other freezing.

 

“Okay on three…” Diane offers continuing at Jackie’s nod. “One, two, three!”  

 

“I’m sorry, you had to see that!”Jack shouts looking away hands stuffed in his jeans. 

 

“I’m sorry, I was late!” Diane shouts her voice wavering as she wrings her hands.      

 

“Wait, why are you sorry? _My_ _Gran_ just tried to cut you in half with a chainsaw.”

 

“If I had come earlier maybe we could have slipped out or..or something.”

 

After a moment of silence Jack whispers. “She knew something was up. Said I was too happy when I came home. I stayed up all night waiting for her to sleep... trying to sneak to the porch...she was waiting by the door… I just got out when you came.” He huffs out what might be confused for a laugh as he runs his fingers through his hair. “Ha, you saved me...again.”

 

“I still wished I had been there earlier.”

 

“Sure….So what’s your plan anyway?”

 

“Well...We’ve got to hitch a ride with some bandit friends of mine they should help us get at least halfway to the Highlands .” Diane says in one breath taking a seat in a huff.

 

“What!? You can’t be serious! You expect a group of crazed thieves-”

 

“Jackie!” Diane groaned as laid down on the grass.

 

“to just let us join their band of thieves and ride with them for what two-three weeks.That’s insane that’s-that’s-” He began pacing waving his arms in irritation.

 

“You’ve got a better idea…” Diane deadpans as she stares at the sky. Her tone causing Jack to pause in his pacing. She slowly raises her head to look him in the eye, “I know these guys they won’t have a problem with us hitching a ride as long as we carry our weight...If you’ve don’t want to...we could just walk. It would take us about two months and we’d probably get eating but we could.”

Jack turns away with a huff his hands on his hips. Diane watches as he looked up at the sun before turning back to her avoiding her eyes he seats next to her.

“I don’t like this plan at all...but I’ll go along with it.” At his concession Diane cheers hugging his back. “Hey! Hey! The first chance we get we’re out. I don’t want to spend more time than needed with those bastards.”

 

“I think your gonna like them their lead by this guy named-”

 

“Hold men!” A voice interrupts to chorus of cheers. They look to see a caravan of Bandits heading towards them their cars decked out with masts and a spiked oars. Bandits of all sizes hanging from them. Leading the caravan was a large brown Truck with a mast and sail. A man sat atop the hood of the car his jacket flapping in the wind along with his gray hair his masks hiding his expression. 

 

“Odysseus!” Diane shouts jumping up she wipes down her pants and begins waving her arms. Jackie rises as well his expression sour as they draw near.   

 

“Ha ha! Penelope I have returned!” Odysseus shouts in greeting. As the car slows down  he leaps from the car and tumbles to a stop before Diane and Jack Kneeling he looks up. “As beautiful as ever, my dear!” His smirk can be heard through the masks. Jack looks away as Diane helps him up laughing as she dusts off his shoulders. He knew she had made friends with some bandits but did she have to be so damn close with them! 

 

“Ody, I’m gonna take you up on your offer.”

 

“Oh?” 

 

“Just for a trial period. My friend Jack wants to give it run, too!” She explains slapping Jack’s shoulder.

 

“Right...A  _ short _ run.” Jack sighed folding his arms he looks over his shoulder as some of the other bandits began to dance while others fought over what looked like a hat. Great….

 

“Hmm, not that I wouldn’t like to have you by my side Penelope but why?” He folds his arms tilting his head as he continued. “You’ve held fast when I’ve offered my hand before why now?” He inquires leaning forward.

 

“Well, that was then this is now….” Diane shrugs tossing her hands up. “Besides the world is a book and those who do not travel only read one page.” She smiles holding up a finger the small pause that follows causes Jack to look between the two Diane’s bright smiling form in sharp contrast to his hulking mask. Suddenly he throws his head back with a bellowing laugh he pulls Diane into a hug swinging her around. Jack hand reaches for his gun, he watches Diane throws her head back with a laugh, his palm itching as he puts her down. One shot and his worry about this annoyance would be a thing of the past….but Dia might get angry at him.    

 

“That’s my girl! Of course you can come and bring your stiff little friend, too. Let me introduce you to my new boys!” He shouts taking off his mask Jack see’s a tanned weathered face a row of scars marr the left of his face his left eye a milky white as he smiled down at Diane. With a chuckle he offers his arm. 

 

“Lead the way,Ody.” She chortles taking his hand she looks back at Jack raising her eyebrows. As they walk away Jack picks up their bags with a huff, When he had been fighting tooth and chainsaw against his Gran he hadn’t expected it to lead to this but when it came to Diane you can’t really tell how it’s gonna end.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading and thank you for the comments and kudos. Kisses for all!! I don't know how the next chapter gonna go its either gonna be excerpts of their adventure or small skims of it....Leave your opinion and I'll keep it in mind. All mistakes are mine. Thanks again!


	3. Here we are...

## Here we are

Oh ho ho! You’ve come back! Oh, you left your phone charger….Well, if you like I could continue the tale of Jack and Diane. Last we meet I gave you a glimpse of the mistreatment that Jack went through with his Gran and a glimpse at Diane’s more charming nature. Now as our heroes travel through the sandstorms of the Dead Sands Diane learns that Ody’s son, Mac, has joined the brigade against his Mother’s wishes. Jack learned that he hated sand and bandits and seeing Diane laugh uproariously with others. Now let’s join them on the first leg of their journey as they try to achieve their dreams and to see if they can stomach the road ahead!

 

The sun's rays were blinding but kind of comforting as she stared up at its whitish form.Laying on the roof of one of the larger cars she fiddles with one of her mother's blades thinking back to when she and Jackie were younger and their many competitions to prove who was the most badass. Their favorite was ‘first to look away from the sun would have to go sell to the weirdo who collected toenails and lived off the swamp edge’. Diane had an almost perfect win streak unless Jackie was having an off day. She could always tell when he was having an off day. He’d just sit silent working on his bots or just cleaning his gun, so somber and withdrawn. She had a surefire way to draw him out. Pull out a cartoonish drawing of his Gran nailed to a target board then prod him till he takes a shot. Once she gets him going she encourages him to aim and shoot other well-placed targets, cheering loudly with each shot. Till he was smiling so brightly she swore he outshined the sun.

 

But now...she couldn’t.

 

It was their third week on the road with Ody’s crew they had three more weeks left before they would be close to the overlook in the Highlands.

 

And Jackie had become more closed off and antisocial the further they go. No matter what she tries he doesn’t want to interact with any of the bandits. Showing her Mother’s journal and knives barely got a rise out of him. He preferred to either hide in the backseat of cars or setoff by himself and she swore once at dinner he glared at her. At Her!

 

She didn’t know what to do to get him to talk about why he was so closed off. She knew he was against the plan she remembers all his previous rants that bandits were the reason Pandora was failing and that they need to be exterminated for it to have some chance. But he also said that about cheapskate merchants.

 

Leaping off the car she tosses one of her blades up catching it as she heads over to Mac who was training with his crossbow. Mac aka.Telemachus takes after his father mainly in appearance. Towering over both her and Jack, his skin a more supple leather then his father, His hair a glittering blonde with dark highlights and he preferred to go shirtless. Something about abs and ‘ripped’ pecs being intimidating. He’s smart and a quick thinker but his temper makes him leap into danger without a thought. Maybe that’s why she likes hanging out with him so much.

 

“Mac!” She calls smiling as he turns towards her with a bright smile. “Have you seen Jackie?”

 

“Your Quiet boy?” He queries turning back to look down his sights at an apple sitting atop another bandits head. “Nope!”

 

“...You haven’t seen him at all?” She asks again standing at his side eyeing the quivering form of his pedestal.

 

“Not since he threatened to take my hands if I touched you again.” He offers staring down the sight letting out a breath he shoots releasing a precise laser into the apple disintegrating it.

 

Diane can’t join in the cheers of the others his words taking root in her head. Jackie wouldn’t do that! He’s much too smart to risk losing their chance to get to the sanctuary. He’s been dreaming about joining Hyperion for forever he wouldn’t risk this opportunity for anyone. Besides he wouldn’t just threaten someone over her...he just-he wouldn’t.

 

“He was probably joking!” She laughs rubbing the back of her neck as Mac places another smaller fruit on top of the bandits head. “He doesn’t have a real grasp of how group dynamics work.”

 

“No, I’m pretty sure cornering me, putting a gun to my throat and growling out ‘Touch her again and I’ll blow off your hands.’ Isn’t a joke.” He glances her way after poorly imitating Jack’s voice. “Unless...you settlers have very strange customs,” Mac explains rolling his neck as he readies for another shot.

 

Jackie wouldn’t...He doesn’t...

 

Her world seems to be tilting as she mulls over his words reminding her of the one time she attached herself to the back of a caravan and her ropes failed. Her breath leaving her in the same way when her rope had snapped and sent her flying. The ground coming up to fast and her fingers too numb to find the right cord. Just pull the red one! The red one!

 

“Diane!” Jackie calls out pulling her out of her musings to him approaching hands in pocket unsmiling. “Can we talk?”

 

His entire outfit a dull red from the recent sandstorm. His hair a mess and his eyes flickering between the two harden as they settled on Mac. Without a word she heads his way each step seeming to be in slow motion as she tries to make sense of this. Jackie is her best friend! The one person who she trusts most in the world! The first person she wants to run and tell everything to. He listens to her crazy ideas and helps make them a reality. He was the one constant in her chaotic life that she couldn’t lose. Especially to not something so-so cliche!

 

“I know you...like that Mac guy.” He begins to explain once she’s by his side crossing his arms. “And I support your decision to have a relationship with whoever you want…” Diane can’t help the confusion that comes over her as he goes on. “But he’s a bandit! He won’t settle in one place for more than a night and he’s always looking for trouble.” Looking away for a moment Diane tries to understand his outburst. He was worried about her and Mac!? She moves to speak he goes on quickly. “Also-Also I heard him telling someone else that he loves them and just can’t wait to see them again!” He exclaims throwing his arms up turning away. “Like really! I didn’t want to ruin your...first crush.” He spits out the phrase like it was poison before turning back to her eyes pleading. “But I couldn’t stand idly by while he played you.”

 

Of course! This makes sense he was only protecting her. He must have been worried that Mac was being too friendly. Sitting at her side at dinner and offering her help for target practice with the blades. He might have even thought that he would distract her from their mission. Stupid really considering the fact that Mac _would’ve_ introduced them both to his partner if he hadn’t gotten into a mood their first night. _‘Love can make you do some crazy things…’_ Her father's words echo through her head. Jackie didn’t think that she would leave him for someone else, does he?

 

With a chuckle, she walks to him throwing her arms around his neck. “I don’t think Mac’s boyfriend is into polyamory so...” At Jack’s shocked expression she goes on. “He introduced us earlier when you were having one of your moods. If you had come with me you would have met him.”

 

Rolling his eyes he looks away, “I’ve been more than nice to these thieves.”

 

“If you just gave them a chance-”

 

“A chance!?” He scoffs pushing her arm off he stalks away. “I’ll give these-these bastards a chance when-when Atlas beats out Hyperion.”

 

With a resigned sigh, she follows through the group of cars to one Jack has claimed for the night.

 

“Jackie!” She shouts stopping him from entering it. “Talk to me! You can’t shut down every time I bring up Bandits.”

 

“Watch me!” He shouts back as he slips in the back door slamming it shut.

 

“Jackie!” He ignores her as she pulls on the door he’s locked shut. “Jackie, open the door!”

 

Pounding on the car window and screaming at Jack to open the damn door they miss the warning cry of the bandits that their rivals of Troy had arrived seeking blood.The battle raged on two fronts as Mac and Ody fought to protect their makeshift homes and Diane fought to get inside Jack’s walls. Unsurprisingly the battles collided once a car landed near Diane...on fire.

 

“Shit!” She screams ducking behind another car and on reflexes reaching for her sword which she left in her car! “Stay here!” She commands Jack who jumped out towards her.

 

“Like Hell!” He exclaims pulling out his gun. “Where’s your sword!?”

 

“I left it in my car.” Ducking as a body flew past also on fire.

 

“Oh, smart!” Jack quipped firing a few shots into a looming figure heading their way.

 

“Shut up and follow me!” She groaned pulling out two daggers.

 

So they fought. Keeping each other close and an eye on the others their previous battle forgotten as they moved as one to the car. With her sword in hand, a new vigor takes hold of Diane. As she and Jack begin to fight anew, back to back against the bandits. Her smile as wide as Hyperion's reach as she cut down enemies. Jack’s arm and aim steady as he unleashes an unforgiving wave of bullets into the approaching bodies.

 

Until the action finally slows the bandit seeming to retreat to where ever they came from. With a loud cackle, Diane turns to Jackie blood dripping from her curls and the dark red smeared across her face. He fights to catch his breath wiping at the sweat dripping down his face, speckled red with blood. Both wore smiles that rivaled the sun.

 

^^^  

 

He hadn’t felt this relaxed since they began their Journey. Meeting Mac and watching his best friend grow close with these crazed thieves hasn't helped. But this! The rush of watching his bullets steal the light out of a bandit's eyes...was a definite mood changer. It helped that Diane was at his side offering snide commentary and support.

 

With a small groan, he comes to full height to see Diane smile fall her gaze looking over his shoulder lips curling into a fierce snarl. Time seems to slow as she pulls him to her throwing him off balance but not before he catches a glimmer of her mother’s dagger. He hears it whistle past alongside the roar of a rocket as an intense heat passes his head. Quickly he turns over to see Diane struggling to turn towards him, her hair smoking and out of the corner of his eyes something moves on the ground twitching. NO. The sounds of battle become muffled whines as his eyes settle on Diane’s paling panting face as she smiles. NO NO.

 

“Thank the Gods-” She stumbles close his eye darts to her arm dripping with blood. NO NO NO. “You weren’t hur-” her eyes roll into the back of her head as her legs folding before him. Pulling her into his arms he tries to slow the bleeding as his vision blurs his mind fighting against this new reality. NONONONONO-

“We have to move, Boy!” Ody yells into his face shaking his shoulders quieting the words he didn’t realize were spilling from his lips. “She’ll bleed out here! We need to move!”

 

Move. He’s right keeping her here was dangerous there were bandits out here. He needed to get her somewhere safe. Slowly he lifts her pressing his chest to her arm breathing in her hair. The comforting scent of lilies was overpowered by the still smoldering curls. He follows behind Ody as he leads them to what at some point may have been an ambulance. Slipping into the back he lays her down on a cot spotting a first aid kit on the floor. The noise began to rise outside but he could care less as long as he can keep Diane safe. Wrapping her arm in a makeshift bandage he tucks his jacket under it to give some cushion for elevation. For a second he doesn’t know what to do with his hands. Laying on the table in front of him was his best friend possible bleeding out and he couldn’t-

Frustration grips him as he scrubs his face groaning he looks into his palms he sees the drying blood. Looking towards Diane he sees the blood still staining her clothes and hair. ‘Was any of it hers?’ Shaking his head he grabs some gauze and water gentle cleaning her face and neck. As he works he notices the colors not returning and her breathing had grown quieter. She was losing too much blood! He-He needed to get her to a doctor! Quickly he slips out heading over to the group.

 

He spots him arguing with some tall blond man wearing a pair of aviator goggles as a headband.

 

“She lost an arm! What would you have me do, Achilles!?”

 

Diane lost-NONONONONONO!

 

“Not waste our time when Troy and his men are at their weakest!” Achilles fumes pointing out to the empty sand dunes.   

 

“She killed Rhesus,” Mac argues motioning the tall man laying a pool of blood with one of Diane’s blades in hs skull. He can still hear her gushing about how her mother got them as a wedding gift from a friend. ‘She used only theses and a can opener to fight an entire brigade of bandits! Like a total badass!’ she blabs studying the daggers with rapt attention.

He should get that back she would hate to lose one.

 

“One blade. She laid down one of his strongest men. Not to mention the countless minions she killed. She has proven herself to be a true warrior.”

 

As Jack pulls the blade from the skull he realizes that this man was the one who had hurt Diane. He was the reason whether or not he fired the rocket. Diane was lying unconscious and cold in the backseat of a refurbished ambulance instead of by his side. He didn’t deserve a quick death. He was worse than a bandit worse than Gran...he didn’t even deserve to be called trash. Growling he unloads his gun into his face each bullet lessing that stabbing pain in his chest as he thought of never seeing Diane’s smiling face again. The warm splatter that hit his face feels like the tears that won’t fall. At the repeated click of his gun, he turns back to the group who had gone quiet. Good, he can get some answers.

 

“Diane needs a doctor, Now.” He says flatly as he reloads his gun the familiar weight a small comfort in his palm.

 

“Listen, here you Psych-” Achilles began squinting his eyes as he tries to walk closer.

 

“There is a clinic a day’s drive from here, Atlas run.” Ody interjects slapping his chest knocking him back. “They should be able to help...:”

 

Eyeing the man on the floor he sees the growing rage in his eyes. He feels an almost wistful desire he hadn’t been stopped. His finger itches to empty another clip into someone preferably one who wouldn't shut their mouth but...Diane was losing too much blood.

 

“Let’s hurry,” He states walking back towards the car. “She’s gonna need her things-”

 

A short stocky red-headed man calls out holding her bag and sword. “Mac-uh showed me the car and I-well I grabbed the bag and the-uh sword that was near it so…” He thrust the bag towards him avoiding his eyes.

 

Slowly he takes it. Her familiar scent rising to his nose from inside, the wall he built around his tears cracking as he takes her sword. Slinging her bag over his shoulder he makes a vow. He’ll get her to this clinic. He’ll get them both into Hyperion...no matter what.

 

So they went. Diane still unconscious. Jack a stoic mess as he watches over her. They drove into the night till they arrived in a small podunk town. With the towering pillars and walls of Atlas as its backdrop. Odysseus keeps his group outside the town as Mac leads Jack and Diane to the entrance.

 

Now, I’m not sure what your Atlas is known for but in this universe, they are the strongest competition to Hyperion. Their technology runs neck and neck with Hyperion at this moment taking the lead. But were Hyperion stokes the flames of competition between their employees creating a cutthroat atmosphere. Atlas encourages their workers to see themselves(and others) as nothing more than tools for the betterment of science. Opening the door for human experiments and self-inflicted robotics and enchantments.

 

Surprisingly...when they saw Mac’s towering shirtless form with Jack’s wild gaze carrying an unconscious Diane and all three stained with blood and Diane's arm still missing. They informed Jack that they would take Diane in but they had to wait outside till morning. Jack knew of Atlas’s history and the way they were eyeing Diane’s arm made his fingers itch. He wasn't leaving her side.

 

Laughing at his demands they slam the door in their face. As they head back to the convoy Jack began to wonder how much explosives would he need to burn the place down. A voice calls out to them, A young women with a peg leg heads over to them nervously eyeing the trio. She explains that there is an ex-Atlas doctor who could help but they had to be quiet. Quickly they find Dr. Alanis Mackenzie, A disgruntled Atlas Employee, who left when her desire to save lives trumped her desire to push science to its limits. At first, Jack didn’t want to trust her the pale, grey-eyed, brunette smelled of reefer smoke and alcohol. Not exactly comforting smells in his mind. But when she saw Diane her eyes cleared and she began barking orders in a way that made him feel a bit safer in trusting her with Diane’s life.  

 

That night Jack waits outside the shack, waiting for any changes, any news. The whirring of the generator and the buzz of her machines a comfort as his world seemed to shift off axis as each moment passed. The towering pillars of Atlas loomed overhead...and it was here that some said that Jack developed his deep hatred of Atlas but I think that this moment solidified for Jack two things. One, Diane is more than a friend, even more than a partner. Two, He’d make this planet pay for trying to take her from him.  

 


End file.
